Criação de Portal
Criação de Portal é a habilidade de criar portais para outros locais, mundos ou planos. Os portais são de grande variedade, pois sua função e aparência dependem do usuário. Lista de Usuários As Encantadas * Os Encantados às vezes criam portais ao derrotar demônios. Esses portais baniram os demônios principalmente para o Purgatório. Homem Alto * O Homem Alto podia engolir seres e mundos inteiros e aprisioná-los dentro de seu corpo para sempre ou teleportá-los para outro local.Womb Raider Abraxas * O demônio Abraxas poderia criar portais entre o mundo físico e o Plano AstralWitch Trial Fonte de Todo o Mal * A Fonte criou um portal através do qual ele venceu os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse falharam em sua tarefa.Apocalypse, Not * A Fonte criou um portal para enviar para a Purgatório quem perdeu no ringue de luta livre da Academia.Wrestling with Demons Cole Turner * Cole criou um portal para enviar Piper de volta à mansão.Y Tu Mummy Tambien Este foi um dos muitos poderes em seu arsenal do Deserto Demoníaco. Valquíriaes * Usando um pingente que elas usam, as Valquírias podem criar um portal que as levará aonde quiserem.Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 Anjo da Morte * Cria portais para levar as almas para a vida após a morte.Styx Feet Under Grimlocks * Criam portais como atalhos para os esgotos.Out of Sight Feiticeira do Mal * Criou um portal através de um feitiço para ir para o futuro e voltar também.A Knight to Remember Mestre Zen * O Mestre Zen e seus discípulos, An Ling e Yen Lo, conseguiram usar a água como um portal para outros mundos. Contanto que houvesse uma superfície suficientemente grande de água entre o local em que se encontravam atualmente e o local em que queriam ir, eles poderiam usar esses portais para ir a qualquer lugar.Enter the Demon Clyde * O espírito de viagem no tempo que Clyde conseguiu conjurar uma porta que tinha um portal que mandaria as pessoas para o futuro ou para o passado.A Paige from the Past Neena * Esta Bruxa criou um portal e usou um poder de fogo para empurrar um Anjo do Destino para ele. Ela disse que não sabia aonde o portal levava, mas esperava que fosse algum lugar desagradável.Charmed Lives Anciões * Os Anciãos possuem esse poder como um coletivo e podem até usá-lo para enviar as pessoas para trás e para frente no tempo.All Halliwell's Eve A Vidente * A Vidente uma vez abriu um portal em um armário na tentativa de sequestrar Phoebe HalliwellWomb Raider Avatares *Os avatares também possuem esse poder e podem usá-lo para enviar as pessoas de volta no tempo.Ordinary Witches Libris *Os demônios Libris também têm o poder de criar portais, usados para capturar suas vítimas ou lançar um ataque surpresa.Ex Libris Tyler Michaels *Tyler, como um Archai, pode criar portais para ir a todos os planos de existência. Prue Halliwell *Como o Todo, Prue poderia criar portais para outros locais, mundos ou planos. Ela usou essa habilidade para criar um portal para Kyra. Zankou * Zankou criou uma vez um portal para invocar Kyle Brody para o Submundo. Veja Também * Tudo o Que Você Queria Saber Sobre Portais, Mas Tinha Medo de Perguntar * Teletransporte * Criação de Vórtice * Banimento Referências }} Categoria:Poderes